


Fight Fire with Fire

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bullying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, OOC, Spanking, WYB being a sneaky gremlin, XZ being a dumbass, confused attempts at gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Wang Yibo is doing a terrible job of hiding how he feels about Xiao Zhan on the set of The Untamed. Yibo is going to drive Xiao Zhan crazy and ruin both their careers unless Xiao Zhan finds a way to deter him. Too bad the plan he comes up with is...sexual?Written for the BJYX Exchange.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 413
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	Fight Fire with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraF/gifts).



Xiao Zhan was the one who started the hitting. It wasn’t because he was a naturally violent man. It was more instinctual. And instinct, as it would turn out, was his greatest downfall.

Early into the production, when the director and costume designers were grappling with the issue of Wei Wuxian's actor being taller than Lan Wangji's, which went against the novel, Yibo suggested that they wait a few more weeks. His reasoning was that someone of Xiao Zhan’s age would soon be stooped enough for Yibo to naturally be taller than him. 

Normally, Xiao Zhan would have reacted to such a jibe by flinging his arms around the person and whining that they were being cruel to him. He couldn’t do that on the set of The Untamed. 

It occurred to him in a fraction of a second after Yibo uttered his joke that Xiao Zhan couldn’t afford to be playful or affectionate with his main co-star. Not when they were playing characters who were in love. Not when the crew might spread rumors about character bleed. Not when Xiao Zhan, finally getting his big break at age twenty-six, faced the possibility that this was it for him. He had to make it count. 

That meant distance. That meant the opposite of love, which couldn’t be hate, of course, but it could be aggression. Thus, slaps and kicking, the occasional smack with a prop. Nothing ever meant to hurt, but intended to be the antithesis of a caress or a hug. Because there could not be anything even remotely romantic between Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo. Not if Xiao Zhan wanted a career.

He was aware that his view on the matter didn’t match Yibo’s. Yibo was a different story all together. Only twenty, he’d been in the entertainment industry so long that he was a veteran of it. He’d touched popularity and then lost it, he’d found it again, and was now coasting along. If The Untamed was a hit, Yibo would reach stellar heights. If it wasn’t, he had a buffer in DDU and more than enough time to try again with another project. His tolerance for risk was far higher than Xiao Zhan’s, and his concern about public opinion was distinctly lower. 

All of that contributed to why Xiao Zhan physically kept them apart in between takes and during filming down times. That, and the fact that Yibo was apparently infatuated with him.

It would be funny if it were happening to someone else. It would have been _hilarious_ if it were happening to Liu Haikuan and any random crewmember, for instance, since Haikuan was a bit oblivious. Xiao Zhan could have been one of those snickering behind his hands. He could have been the one nudging his castmates and hiding a smirk, or raising his eyebrows in speculation. 

But it was happening to _him_. _He_ was the focus of those reactions. All because of Yibo, who made zero attempts to be subtle about how he seemed to feel. 

Xiao Zhan was vaguely flattered. Who didn’t like knowing someone was gaga over them? Mostly, though, he found it worrisome. Despite not showing Yibo even a hint of non-brotherly affection, people were questioning whether the two of them were an item. It was beyond frustrating. It was annoying. Xiao Zhan couldn’t find a single benefit of having Yibo sending him heart eyes. Especially since Xiao Zhan wasn’t gay.

He’d never looked twice at another guy. He’d never wanted to kiss one—stubble and thin lips? No thanks. He’d never imagined how different it would feel to hold a strong, flat body against him rather than a soft, curvy one because that soft, curvy one was just great. He didn’t need variety. 

If there _had_ been any question of Xiao Zhan’s sexuality, Yibo would have been the one to trigger it. He was cast as Lan Wangji for a reason. His looks were…unusual, to put it lightly. Xiao Zhan occasionally glanced at him and had to remind himself that he was looking at another guy. Yibo wasn’t girly—he was angular enough to prevent that—but if a guy could be called beautiful, Xiao Zhan supposed it would be Yibo. Acknowledging that still didn’t make Xiao Zhan gay for him, yet apparently lack of reciprocation didn’t matter to the gossipers.

“Stop staring,” Xiao Zhan muttered for the countless time.

“Zhan-ge is too handsome, I can’t help myself,” Yibo said with a grin, making it a joke.

Xiao Zhan knew it was not a joke. If he turned and caught Yibo staring, he saw everything there: adoration, a touch of hero worship (where it came from, Xiao Zhan had no idea), and hiding beneath it all, almost shyly, a very real sexual desire. It made Xiao Zhan flinch sometimes, to read all of that out in the open in front of dozens, sometimes hundreds of people. Yibo was shameless. Or else he was just dumb. Xiao Zhan still hadn’t figured out what his angle was.

Because there had to be a point to the staring and the clinginess. Surely no one kept their hearts in their eyes for no reason. They were hoping for something returned. _Yibo_ hoped for something returned. Xiao Zhan had gone so far as to talk about former girlfriends in front of him to put him off. But besides falling more quiet than usual, Yibo didn’t appear to lose interest. The hope remained in his eyes. And the lust.

He was shameless. If Xiao Zhan weren’t so annoyed, he would have admired Yibo’s ballsiness. He mentioned it one day to Yu Bin.

“He must have zero sense of self-preservation. He’s always hitting me.”

“I mean, you hit him back.”

Xiao Zhan stared at him in disbelief. “What else can I do? Let him victimize me?”

“You may not want to hear this, but I’ve seen you hit him first and sometimes you—”

“You don’t get it, Yu Bin. Yibo is instigating _everything_. And it’s a real problem. It’s going to get me in trouble.”

“Maybe it already has,” Yu Bin said with raised eyebrows.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.” Yu Bin rubbed his arms. “It’s understandable, anyway.”

“What is?”

“Why it’s happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—well, it’s Yibo. Nearly everyone would…you know.”

Xiao Zhan gaped at him. “They would? _You_ would?”

“Be honest: if it felt good and then you looked down and _that’s_ the face you saw doing it to you?” They both looked over at Yibo, who was staring at nothing while absently fanning himself. His features were too perfect. He really did look ethereal, just like his character. “No way would I have a problem getting off,” Yu Bin declared.

Xiao Zhan snorted and slapped the other man’s shoulder. “That’s so terrible. He’s our co-star.”

“I’m not the only one who feels that way,” Yu Bin said with a shrug.

Xiao Zhan eyed him with shock. “Really?”

“So you should be careful.”

The warning made no sense to him. “Careful about what?”

“Also, you should be aware that some people are jealous of you. Think twice about walking away because there are plenty who’d gladly take your place.” Yu Bin gave him a meaningful look before walking off.

“Good!” Xiao Zhan called after him. “That’s what I want!”

Yu Bin merely waved.

~~~~~

The production moved to a new shooting location in the mountains. Xiao Zhan wasn’t bothered by the change of scenery. Not until, that is, he learned that the cast would be put up in hotels and that they would be sharing rooms. He knew without asking that he would be assigned a room with Yibo. It made the most sense, as much as he dreaded it.

The actors on the morning’s call sheet were driven to the location in the forest in their full costumes and makeup. While they were working, staff dropped their luggage off in their rooms at the hotel. Despite the higher altitude it was hot, and there were millions of bugs in the air. Xiao Zhan wasn’t the only one who wanted to yell about his discomfort, but he felt particularly sorry for himself in his black, heavy robes. By the end of the day he was cranky and wanted only to be by himself, free of bugs and sweat.

But when the vans took them to the hotel late that night, he was upset to see Yibo leaning against a wall in the lobby, waiting for him to arrive. Xiao Zhan groaned beneath his breath.

“Why didn’t you go to the room first?” he demanded as he swept past Yibo, who was dressed in shorts and his track jacket, his hair still mussed from the removal of his wig. Patches of wig glue were flaking on his forehead. “You could have taken a shower and been done before I got here. Now one of us will have to sit and wait.”

“Sorry, Zhan-ge,” Yibo said as he quickly pocketed the phone he’d been staring at. “I didn’t want to be rude and go before you.”

Yibo sounded so sincere and apologetic that Xiao Zhan found himself resenting him a little. Why wasn’t Yibo pissy about the heat and bugs like he was? Why was he always so accommodating? The staff gushed all the time that Yibo never complained about anything. _Yibo, you have no idea how much I want to punch you for real right now._

They entered the hallway together. The two of them were the last two actors off the set, so everyone else in this wing—the actors’ wing they’d dubbed it—were already in their rooms, probably refreshed and sleeping like babes.

“I know you’re uncomfortable and need to shower,” Yibo said as he followed Xiao Zhan to their door. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Xiao Zhan snapped. He spun and stepped up into Yibo’s face. Yibo gasped and backed up, his back hitting the wall, his hands rising defensively.

“Next time,” Xiao Zhan ordered in a low voice, using his height advantage to tower over Yibo, “if you get here first, you use the shower first.”

Yibo’s eyes were round. “Yes, Zhan-ge.”

“Say it again,” Xiao Zhan said, just to be an ass, and because Yibo was letting him.

He watched Yibo avert his eyes. “Yes, Zhan-ge.” 

Xiao Zhan told himself to back off, but the way Yibo kept his eyes down made him feel satisfied somehow, as though Xiao Zhan were finally getting a handle on the ridiculousness between them. He felt confident enough to finally address the elephant in the room.

“You like to stare at me, don’t you, Yibo?”

Yibo flattened his lips into a line and didn’t say anything.

“Tell me.”

“I’m just looking at you.”

“No, you’re staring. All the time. Enough that people notice. Am I really that handsome?”

On set they’d made a game of flattering each other, trying to outdo each other with outrageous compliments. He expected Yibo to fall back into that. He didn’t.

“I think Zhan-ge would like to take a shower now,” he said quietly, still staring down.

His body language tugged at something low in Xiao Zhan’s belly. He thought about grabbing Yibo’s pointy chin and forcing Yibo to look up at him. Fortunately, he realized the madness of the urge before he acted on it. Startled by the turn his thoughts had taken, he stepped away and opened the door.

“I’m going first,” he muttered.

“Yes, Zhan-ge.”

~~~~~

The days didn’t grow any cooler and the bugs didn’t give up and leave them alone. Xiao Zhan tried his best to be good-natured about a mouthful of bugs. After all, everyone was enduring the same trials. For the most part he managed to not let his discomfort show too much, and the shots they filmed seemed like they’d turned out well in the dailies. It was still early, but his confidence in the production and in his own performance grew stronger with every take. This really could be it, the project that changed his life.

The situation with Yibo hadn’t improved, however. Xiao Zhan couldn’t deny that he had fun fooling around with him in between takes. But Xiao Zhan still noticed the knowing smiles of the crew when Yibo looked at him too long or with a sappy smile. Xiao Zhan did his best to play it off—sliding deeper into character was helping him to be more outgoing and playful in that regard—but it was so, so obvious that Yibo wasn’t only playing around. The guy was as transparent as glass.

It didn’t help Xiao Zhan feel any better about the situation when Wang Zuocheng patted him on the shoulder and said, “Careful when it comes to him. Don’t want it to be too obvious,” and that Yu Bin’s comment had taken permanent residence in Xiao Zhan’s brain: _“Think twice about walking away because there are plenty who’d gladly take your place.”_

Zuocheng’s comment was just plain useless. ‘Don’t want it to be too obvious’? It was too late for that. That was the problem! And as far as Yu Bin’s warning about someone moving in on Yibo—if that happened and Yibo shifted his attentions to someone else, Xiao Zhan would sing hallelujah from the tip of the Shanghai Tower. He _wanted_ it to happen. He’d _pay_ for it to happen. But short of being a complete jerk and yelling at Yibo and risking their onscreen chemistry, Xiao Zhan didn’t know how to foist him onto somebody else. Yibo had proved he could be strong-willed. He wasn’t going to let go of his infatuation until he was ready to. The question was how did Xiao Zhan make that happen?

An idea popped into his head late in the day that made him cringe. But, he told himself, Yibo didn’t do subtle. Yibo was shy, but he was direct. He’d probably respond best to that in return.

That night, Xiao Zhan and he rode the van back to the hotel together. Their first few nights as roommates had been relatively uneventful. Yibo continued staring, but at least he didn’t do it when Xiao Zhan was partially clothed or lying in bed. Yibo thankfully respected boundaries and didn’t make Xiao Zhan feel uncomfortable. But when Xiao Zhan was up and about, doing his morning stretches or watching TV or using his phone for internet, Yibo’s eyes were on him, silently yearning. It was terribly pitiful and Xiao Zhan did his best to pretend he didn’t notice for Yibo’s sake.

Yibo’s eyes were on him again as they entered their room. His gaze felt like little fingers on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, constantly tap-tap-tapping for his attention. They’d done rock-paper-scissors on the ride in to determine who would get to use the shower first. Yibo had won, setting Xiao Zhan’s plan in place. He flopped onto his bed and bent one arm behind his head. He turned on the TV with the remote, while from the corner of his eye he watched Yibo kick off his shoes and socks and reach into the dresser for his sleep clothes.

Neither of them undressed in front of the other. Going shirtless was the extent of the skin they flashed each other. They carried their changes of clothing into the bathroom every time. But Xiao Zhan had decided that afternoon that the time for subtlety was over.

“You should take off your clothes right here, Yibo,” he said as he flipped blindly through the channels, unable to focus on any of them when Yibo turned to him in bewilderment. 

“Why should I do that?” Yibo asked him.

“I’m bundling our clothes for the laundry,” Xiao Zhan lied. Their clothes weren’t due for another two days. “Just leave them out here so I can put them out in the hall.”

It was a weak excuse and didn’t take into account the clothes that Xiao Zhan was currently wearing and would need to add to the pile once it was his turn for a shower. He’d have to wait to put out their clothes regardless; there was no hurry to put them out for pickup right now.

But none of that mattered. He’d caught Yibo off-guard as he was hoping to, making it difficult for the younger man to think logically in the face of _stripping_ in front of Xiao Zhan.

“Just do it,” Xiao Zhan said, a little more firmly.

“Zhan-ge—”

Xiao Zhan lowered the remote and looked at him. “So you’re the only one who gets to stare?”

Yibo’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. “You want to-to—”

“Not really,” Xiao Zhan said carelessly, “but you obviously want me to pay attention to you so here I am, paying attention to you.” He folded his hands over his belly and waited, a picture of contentment. “Get on with it.”

Yibo didn’t move. He seemed to be waiting for Xiao Zhan to laugh and admit he was only playing around. He’d be waiting a long time, in that case. Xiao Zhan was putting the pressure on.

“Start with your shirt,” he suggested, inwardly snickering at the shock on Yibo’s face. _I should have gone on the offensive from the beginning. I’ll have him backing down in seconds._

Yibo licked his lips. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Then he stripped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor so quickly that _Xiao Zhan_ was the one left too unbalanced to think clearly. He found himself openly staring at Yibo’s milky white chest and his tiny, dark nipples. And those abs—Xiao Zhan didn’t know a body could possess so many. _How can he be so thin and still have all those muscles?_

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but ogle him, which seemed to finally make Yibo self-conscious. His shoulders rounded and he clasped the elbow of one arm with his other hand, partly hiding his torso. The tips of his ears and the skin along his cheekbones burned pink. It was victory. Yibo had lost his nerve. Yet for some reason, Xiao Zhan heard himself say, “Now drop the shorts.”

Xiao Zhan locked eyes with Yibo. _Holy shit, did I really just say that?_ Yibo’s expression was inscrutable despite the blush. Xiao Zhan had no way of telling what he thought of Xiao Zhan’s sudden boldness.

One thing became clear, though—Yibo wasn’t put off by it. Without a word, he untied the drawstring at his waist and let the shorts fall down his legs. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

Xiao Zhan stared unabashedly. There was nothing else he could have done. Wang Yibo, his co-star, was standing naked in front of him. _Is this really happening?_

It was, and Yibo was very, very naked. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but it seemed to plump as Xiao Zhan stared at it. It looked impressive, especially framed by the long, slim lengths of his legs. Xiao Zhan would have congratulated him except, well, that would have been weird. Weird-er.

“Shameless, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan murmured, at last finding his voice. He raised one knee and casually planted his foot on the bed to hide his own groin from view. “You do this a lot? You seem okay with it.”

“I’ve never done this,” Yibo said in his low, deep voice. He stood awkwardly, hands by his sides, while his cock began to rise between his legs.

“Anyway, looks like you like it.” Xiao Zhan had tried to make his tone scoffing, but it came out sort of breathy. “Didn’t know you were an exhibitionist.”

“I’m not.” Yibo coughed nervously. “I wouldn’t do this…” He trailed off.

Xiao Zhan picked up the thread. “For anyone else? I’m special, that’s right. I bet you jumped all over this chance to show yourself off to me, huh?”

Yibo turned his face, looking away. His cheeks were blotchy with color. “Zhan-ge…”

“I’ll bet you’re going to be even more relentless now that I’ve seen you like this.” Xiao Zhan surreptitiously moved his hands lower down and lightly cupped them around his groin, not that it was bigger or anything. “Maybe you even tricked me into doing this. Is that true?”

“Of course not.”

“But you’re not turning away or trying to hide, you’re just letting me look.”

Yibo frowned at the wall. “Because you told me to.”

A spark seemed to light up Xiao Zhan’s brain. “You’ll do anything I tell you to, is that it? It’s all on me, huh?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Turn around.”

Yibo eyed him warily. 

“You heard me.” Xiao Zhan couldn’t be the one to back down now. This had turned into a game of chicken. “Turn around and let me see all of you. That’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to see you and realize how handsome you are.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” Yibo muttered.

“No,” Xiao Zhan said, “but you want it.”

Yibo’s cock twitched. Xiao Zhan felt a smile forming on his face, but it didn’t seem like it belonged to him. The Xiao Zhan he knew wouldn’t be smiling at this. “Turn around, Bo-di. Let your gege get a good look at you. Lan Zhan’s robes hide too much.”

Yibo’s hands were curled into fists. Xiao Zhan waited to be cursed out. Even a punch would be okay. He deserved it, frankly. He’d gone too far with his bullying.

But Yibo simply turned around.

Xiao Zhan told himself to look away. He’d won the game of chicken. But he couldn’t look away, not when he was faced with Yibo’s broad shoulders and the way his body angled down to an ass that was, to put it bluntly, sheer perfection. For as slender as Yibo was, he had an ass like a peach, round and muscular yet with an intriguing softness. It was a true bubble butt thanks to all his dancing, and Xiao Zhan discovered that he could, in fact, find another guy’s body sexy. He could very easily imagine himself grabbing that perfect butt and doing something both nasty and wonderful to it.

“Satisfied?”

Xiao Zhan flushed and jerked his eyes up. “What?” he squeaked.

“I asked if you’re satisfied.” The back of Yibo’s neck was red, not that Xiao Zhan had noticed while ogling his ass.

“Didn’t do much for me, actually.” Xiao Zhan pressed his fingers down hard on his groin, willing the pressure away. 

“Too bad,” Yibo said tightly and then he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Xiao Zhan winced and wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow him up. He’d just done something so stupid it wasn’t even believable. Maybe he’d had a stroke and this was only his synapses firing wildly while he lay in a coma somewhere. At the moment, with a half-hard cock, it felt like a better alternative than the truth. 

“Never again,” he scolded himself, and grimly shoved his hand into his pants to take care of some unclean business.

~~~~~

The next morning was the worst that Xiao Zhan had known since joining the production. He woke up at sunrise filled with a simmering terror. He’d changed everything last night. He’d crossed every line of decency and thrown out the rules followed by straight guys who wanted to call themselves straight. Wang Yibo had every right to hate him now or view him as a total whack job. 

For as frustrating as things had seemed before, everything was a thousand times worse now and Xiao Zhan wished it all could go back to the way it had been. An hour before their alarm clock was set to go off, while Yibo still slept, Xiao Zhan showered and escaped the room to avoid having to face the inevitable shit storm.

But then, at breakfast, Yibo sat down at his table and yawned before stealing a plum from Xiao Zhan’s tray and sleepily eating it. Yibo acted as though last night hadn’t happened, which allowed Xiao Zhan to relax and pretend likewise. If Yibo had called him out or gone to the director, everything could have exploded. Their chemistry could have cratered and the production would have suffered. But as the day progressed, filled with their usual bickering and compliment battles, everything seemed fine and dandy, convincing Xiao Zhan that the chemistry he had with Yibo would withstand the test of time.

It was a relief and yes, it did make him happy. Xiao Zhan had fun playing around with Yibo. He spent most of the day, like most days, laughing. He had Yibo to thank for that. He wasn’t sure he would have behaved this way if any other person had been cast as Lan Wangji. It was all because of Yibo. But on the flip side, Yibo was also responsible for Xiao Zhan’s growing sexual crisis.

When Xiao Zhan returned to their room that night, it was long after the rest of the cast had finished up. Yet again, Wei Wuxian’s scenes had lasted well into the early morning. Xiao Zhan let himself in to the room as quietly as he could, but either Yibo was a light sleeper or he hadn’t slept yet. He sat up in his bed with the light from the bathroom falling across his body as Xiao Zhan stepped inside and closed the door.

“You’re naked,” Xiao Zhan blurted.

Yibo shrugged. “You’ve seen everything. What does it matter now? I sleep like this when I’m alone, so I’m going to keep doing so.”

“But I’ll have to look at you.”

“You’ve seen every part of me, remember?” Yibo’s smirk made Xiao Zhan narrow his eyes. Yibo hadn’t forgotten a damn thing. 

The relief he’d experienced vanished in the face of this evident challenge. Yibo, he reminded himself, was going to tank Xiao Zhan’s career if his staring and flirting continued much longer. They could be friends—and Xiao Zhan _wanted_ them to be friends—but no way could this one-sided romance continue in public as it had.

It was time once again to try to slap some sense into Yibo.

“Fine,” Xiao Zhan said as he began stripping. “If we’re letting it all hang out, let’s do it. This will be a good example for both of us. The crew seems to think you’re not very good at controlling your feelings, but I’ve told people that they’re reading you wrong.”

Yibo blinked at him. “What?”

“Oh, you know. Some of the crew think you’re playing the role of Lan Wangji a little _too_ well. I told them not to spread gossip. It could hurt your career.”

“My career will survive anything,” Yibo said, but he sounded wary. “And if it can’t, I’ve got other things to fall back on.”

“That’s all well and good, but it shouldn’t even be an issue because you _haven’t_ been staring at me like you wish I’d bend you over the nearest hard surface,” Xiao Zhan said conversationally, though he pictured the scene and it wasn’t half-bad. With a woman, that is. “Right, Yibo?”

Yibo just stared at him. Maybe he was confused.

“I’m helping you prove my point,” Xiao Zhan clarified. “Me being naked won’t mean anything to you.” Xiao Zhan shucked the rest of his clothes. “See?”

Yibo didn’t even pretend not to check him out. It took all of Xiao Zhan’s willpower not to move his hands in front of himself as Yibo’s eyes rudely roamed over him. _Yibo, you ass._ Xiao Zhan knew what this was. It was revenge for humiliating Yibo last night. _Too bad it won’t work. I’ve got nothing to hide from you._

“There,” he declared. “Now that that’s settled.” 

“What’s settled?” Yibo asked.

“ _It’s_ settled.” With his chin held high, Xiao Zhan escaped into the bathroom while Yibo’s eyes burned over every inch of him.

“Crap,” Xiao Zhan muttered as he leaned against the bathroom door. He was shaken, a little bit ticked off, and sort of edgy like he wanted to fight, or maybe not fight with fists but just sort of…wrestle someone.

Then he looked down and saw that he was half-hard.

“What are you doing?!” he hissed at his cock. “Don’t do that!”

Stressed out, he hastily turned on the shower in the stall and twisted the temperature dial to the blue end. The cold water worked. His cock shriveled along with his panic. By the time he got out and towel dried his hair, he felt more in control of himself. But what to do about Yibo and his apparent obliviousness? Xiao Zhan really didn’t want this to be the new norm, but how could he tell Yibo to put clothes on without admitting that it made him uncomfortable? Especially after it was Xiao Zhan who’d forced Yibo to strip down in the first place?

 _I may have painted myself into a corner, but I won’t be stuck there,_ Xiao Zhan thought firmly. He flung open the door and walked out.

“Now _you’re_ going without clothes?” Yibo asked, both eyebrows raised.

“Oh, so you’re the only one allowed to be comfortable?”

“No, but—”

“Get over yourself, Yibo. I share this room, too.”

Yibo lay back down, frowning. “Okay.”

Trying to walk naturally and not like he was aware of his balls jiggling against his thighs, Xiao Zhan crossed the room to his bed and was proud of himself for not diving beneath the sheet. Yibo was lying atop his, and it felt like a challenge for Xiao Zhan to do the same. Otherwise it would look like he was embarrassed and hiding. Yibo was _not_ going to intimidate him.

Besides, Xiao Zhan had figured out how to turn the tables in this situation.

“I’m beginning to wonder if the crew is right,” he said as he lay on his back with his hands folded across his stomach. He wanted to look casual but it seemed impossible while he was stark naked.

“What are you talking about?”

“This was a trick. You wanted to see me naked.”

Yibo made a noise of frustration. “You’re the one who made me take my clothes off in front of you last night.”

“And clearly that didn’t bother you since you’re baring it all right now,” Xiao Zhan retorted. “No, I think this was _exactly_ what you wanted. You’re using reverse psychology on me and right now you think it worked. I’m naked, after all, just like you’d hoped. But you’re not winning. No way.”

Yibo sighed. “So how am I losing if you’re naked like I supposedly wanted?”

“Because I’m about to expose you.” Xiao Zhan turned his head to look at him. “If you didn’t want this outcome and the crew is wrong about you, then what I’m about to say will convince you to get dressed. But if you continue to flaunt yourself and ogle me like you’re hoping I’ll tie you up and maybe spank you—”

“Wait, what?”

“—then we’ll know the truth about you.”

Yibo’s gaze burned up the distance between them. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. He appeared completely at ease with his nudity. But Xiao Zhan wasn’t ready to give in.

“This is crazy and you’re crazy but go ahead. Say what you’re going to say,” Yibo prompted, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Xiao Zhan mentally crossed his fingers. “You keep staring at me and following me around on set because you’re stuck in the mindset of Lan Wangji. You can’t shake off the character, so you’re obsessed with me. You see me as Wei Wuxian.”

“No, I do not.”

“Yes, you do. It’s so obvious it’s embarrassing. I’m embarrassed _for_ you. I was trying to stick up for you but I can’t anymore. All the crew sees it and so does the rest of the cast. It’s dangerous to lose yourself to a role. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m perfectly fine!”

“Then prove it.” Hoping the trembling of his fingers wasn’t visible in the semi-dark, Xiao Zhan moved his right hand down to his groin and lightly wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“What are you doing?” Yibo whispered. His eyes were large and round like headlamps.

“If you’re not Lan Wangji and I’m not Wei Wuxian, this should turn you off.” 

Xiao Zhan nervously began to squeeze himself, trying to pump blood into his dick. _This isn’t going to be easy since I’m not into—_

Suddenly, he found himself with a literal handful of rock-hard cock. _What the hell?!_ Shocked and a little perturbed—but not stupid since this suited his agenda—he stroked himself and let slip a soft moan. _Damn, this feels good. Maybe the best it’s ever felt. Weird._

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo choked out from the other bed. “Zhan-ge, you shouldn’t…”

“Too late now, you idiot,” Xiao Zhan panted as he sped up his strokes on himself. “You did this to me, so now—” he dug his heels into the mattress and began to push up with his hips, “—you have to pay the price.” He couldn’t remember what that price was supposed to be or why Yibo needed to pay it but it sounded like a good thing to say.

Besides, Yibo didn’t argue the logic. 

“What do you want?” Yibo sounded as though he were fighting a losing battle with himself. With a groan, he reached down and began stroking himself. “Tell me, Zhan-ge.”

 _I knew it!_ Xiao Zhan thought at him. It was now clear that Yibo had fallen too deeply into character and was infatuated with him. The only thing left to do now was to…teach him a lesson?

Xiao Zhan began to explore his chest with his free hand. Yibo made another odd sound so Xiao Zhan figured the lesson was working. He ran his forefinger around one nipple, breath shuddering between his teeth when the bud tightened up into a hard point.

“Does it turn you on to watch me touching myself, Bo-di?”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whispered.

“I’m your co-star,” Xiao Zhan went on, a little breathless now. “You shouldn’t be lusting after your co-star. Especially since I’m a guy. This—” he wiggled his cock slightly since it was too stiff to actually wave, “—shouldn’t be something you’re interested in. This is bad.”

Yibo let out a long, rippling breath. “It is bad…” He swallowed loudly. “Maybe I’m bad, too.”

Xiao Zhan choked on his own spit.

“Keep talking,” Yibo whispered.

Xiao Zhan’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He honestly couldn’t remember how they’d ended up at this point and he felt vaguely dirty, but with Yibo making soft, desperate-sounding noises on the other bed, Xiao Zhan couldn’t bring himself to stop. Everything up until now had felt like it was careening off the road, but now he felt like he had control of the wheel—and control of Yibo. 

“What do you want to hear, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan taunted. He paused to run his thumb around the head of his cock. The spark of sensation hooked his breath. 

“Tell me I’m—I’m bad…”

The way Yibo’s voice trailed off, as though he were shy, spun Xiao Zhan’s brains into a milkshake. “You’re a fucking disaster,” he blurted.

“That’s not what I—”

“And I think you need to be punished for it.”

Yibo’s gasp lifted the hairs on Xiao Zhan’s arms and legs. He felt like he’d just discovered electricity. “You do, don’t you?” Xiao Zhan asked in a low voice. “You need to be punished.”

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo whimpered.

Xiao Zhan heard the sound of him spitting into his hand and cursed himself for not thinking ahead and stashing some sort of lubrication near his bed. Fortunately he had begun to leak, so he smeared the slippery fluid that seeped from his tip over himself and it was a thousand times better. He groaned deep in his chest and played with his nipple as he striped his hand up and down his cock, faster and faster.

“Such a bad boy,” he panted, “to stare at me and fantasize. I’m not Wei Wuxian. I’m not into guys. I don’t want to touch your body. Not any part of it. Especially not your dick…” A pulse of desire ripped through him. “And not that tight, juicy ass. I’d rather spank it.”

Yibo gasped again.

“But I wouldn’t,” Xiao Zhan panted while his entire body burned. “No matter how much you begged me to...”

“Look at me,” Yibo said in a strangled voice. “Please, Zhan-ge…”

Xiao Zhan shivered and turned his head. He immediately wished he’d done so earlier. “Fuck,” he rasped, eyes wide. “You’re shameless. One little touch of my fingers and you’d blow.”

Yibo whimpered again and closed his eyes. His shoulder muscles flexed as he jerked himself faster. Every muscle in his body—and there were a lot of them—appeared carved out of white jade. His cock looked huge as the head of it peeked through the clench of his fist. It was so red that it must hurt. It must ache with the same kind of deep pain that throbbed in Xiao Zhan’s balls.

“I bet you _would_ beg,” Xiao Zhan accused as he watched Yibo’s fingers grow slick as they swirled around the head of his cock. “Bet you’d call me Wei Ying if I walked over there and knocked your hand away. Bet you’d beg if I held you down and refused to let you touch yourself.”

Yibo fell onto his back, hips rising. “Please.”

Xiao Zhan rolled to face him. His stroking hand took on the same rhythm as Yibo’s. “You’d squirm all over the place—you’d sound nothing like Lan Wangji. But what if you could be like him?” he asked, warming to his subject. “You’d keep it all in, stoic like a Lan. It’d make it feel like torture.” He panned his eyes over Yibo’s writhing body. A flush had spread over his upper chest and throat. His head was tipped back, his Adam’s apple sheened in sweat. Xiao Zhan’s brain went haywire as he said, “I think you’d love to be tortured, wouldn’t you, Yibo?”

“No…” Yibo moaned, bucking up before collapsing back. “Zhan-ge, please don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Don’t torture you? Don’t stop?” Xiao Zhan’s toes began to curl. “Don’t hold you down? Don’t put my hands all over you?” His voice dropped and roughened. “Don’t give you what you’re begging for—"

Yibo cried out, his body lifting off the bed. Xiao Zhan stared in shock as he began coming. He’d never watched another guy doing it in person and for that guy to be Yibo—

“Shit,” Xiao Zhan whimpered and suddenly he was curling around himself as he jerked his cock furiously. His release smashed into him. It wracked his body. He would have been embarrassed by his shout and the crazy gyrations of his body except Yibo on the other bed wasn’t in any condition to judge him.

When Xiao Zhan finally opened his eyes, he was face-down on his bed and he didn’t know what to think.

“I’m using the shower,” Yibo panted.

Xiao Zhan peeked up with trepidation, but Yibo didn’t spare him a look as he stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door.

 _What was that?!_ Xiao Zhan mentally screamed. He looked down at himself and couldn’t believe the mess he’d made of himself and the bed. _Am I sixteen? What was I thinking?_

Obviously he’d been thinking with his small head, which seemed to have lost its small mind. Panicking, he rolled off the bed, careful not to spread the mess, and grabbed the tissue box to clean himself and the sheet.

Once he’d wiped himself off, he stood staring at their beds while he listened to Yibo in the shower. Xiao Zhan couldn’t face him. He’d gone too far. He dragged on his street clothes, wrote a quick note for Yibo, telling him he’d be back in a bit, and then left their room. He walked the property of the hotel for hours, until he was sure Yibo had fallen asleep. Only then could Xiao Zhan shamefully slink back into bed.

~~~~~

Xiao Zhan was afraid to look up symptoms of temporary insanity because he was pretty sure he had at least some, if not all of them.

When he awoke that morning, it was to a knock on the door from a member of the crew who informed Yibo that they needed him on set as soon as possible to shoot some picks up. Xiao Zhan feigned sleep while Yibo stumbled around getting dressed before tumbling out the door. Xiao Zhan doubted Yibo had been more than forty percent awake throughout, but the benefit was he’d been too sleepy to remember about Xiao Zhan. _Thank god._

With their uncomfortable confrontation pushed off until later, Xiao Zhan was able to catch a couple of hours of restful sleep before preparing for another day. He was even able to avoid Yibo during breakfast since the other man was already off shooting scenes.

“You look terrible,” Zuocheng stated as he joined Xiao Zhan at his table. “Didn’t you sleep?”

“Not much,” he admitted.

“Is it Yibo?”

Xiao Zhan snapped a glare at him. “Why do you immediately bring up him? Why are people always tying us together? We’re not a couple.”

“Hey, no one said that. Calm down.” Zuocheng eyed him. “For the record, overreacting like that makes people believe the exact opposite.”

“We’re not a couple,” Xiao Zhan ground out.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Zuocheng said with a shrug. “Because I did.”

“You don’t have to warn me about anything. He knows better than to push something. I made it very clear to him.”

Zuocheng frowned. “You made what—”

“Hey, hey, they’re calling us early,” Yu Bin said, jogging past and slapping Xiao Zhan on the shoulder. “Eat fast.”

Glad for a diversion to stop them from talking about the Yibo Issue, Xiao Zhan stuffed his mouth with food and hurried out of the dining hall.

He ended up running into Yibo after lunch. For a terrible few seconds, their gazes locked. Xiao Zhan reverted to panicking and hissed, “Stop staring!” to which Yibo had responded by shrugging and looking away. His weird equanimity about what kept happening between them had the odd effect of amplifying Xiao Zhan’s anxiety over it. He snapped at Yibo a couple of times over inconsequential things and slapped him on the arm slightly harder than necessary. Apologizing felt like admitting that Xiao Zhan was in the wrong about more than what he’d done on set, though, so he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It would be acknowledging the problem. He just mentally hoped Yibo understood that deep down, Xiao Zhan wasn’t the asshole his behavior suggested he was.

~~~~~

“Zhan-ge! Zhan-ge!”

Yibo was yelling from somewhere on the set, his voice sing-songing playfully. Xiao Zhan shook his head, incredulous. Yibo was unbelievable. How could he still want to tease and trade banter after the things Xiao Zhan had said and done to him? Yibo was like a puppy who didn’t know any better. Xiao Zhan stewed in guilt the entire evening for being so heavy-handed with him.

So what if the cast thought they were a couple? So what if they giggled when he and Yibo played around with each other? Xiao Zhan wasn’t well-known. If his career sank because of whispers, well, it didn’t have far to drop. He’d hit rock bottom and the only direction he could go then would be up.

So he gave in to the thing that was beginning to feel inevitable.

“LaoWang!” he called back. “LaoWang!”

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s voice was like a mating call. 

Xiao Zhan tipped his head back and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Come to me, LaoWang! Come find me.”

When Yibo appeared, grinning boyishly as though he’d just mastered a difficult trick and wanted to be praised for it, Xiao Zhan could only smile with affection.

They finished shooting just before two a.m. The two of them piled into the same van for the ride back to the hotel. Seated alone in the back seat, Xiao Zhan rolled his head on his shoulders. Beside him, Yibo scratched at his knee.

“Wasn’t so bad today,” Xiao Zhan murmured, barely audible above the hum of the van’s tires.

“No,” Yibo agreed, his head down. “You were good today, Zhan-ge.”

“Ah, don’t start,” Xiao Zhan breathed.

“I’m not. I’m speaking the truth. Your acting gets better every day.”

Xiao Zhan glanced at him but couldn’t see Yibo’s eyes.

“Thank you, Bo-di,” he said softly. “Means a lot.”

He wanted to tell Yibo that his acting was much improved, too, that he so fully embodied the character of Lan Wangji that it made it easy—no, it was a _joy_ to act opposite him. But the words were stuck in his throat and Xiao Zhan couldn’t pry them free.

Once at their room at the hotel, Yibo let Xiao Zhan shower first as he always did when they arrived together. Xiao Zhan tried not to think about his friend’s easy capitulation to him as he showered and wrapped himself in a towel. While Yibo took his turn, Xiao Zhan considered for a long moment before he pulled on sleep pants and a T-shirt before sliding into bed.

Yibo emerged from the bathroom, towel-drying his hair. He was naked. He stood beside his bed and looked at Xiao Zhan as he draped the towel around his neck.

“Why are you wearing that?” he asked.

Xiao Zhan pretended not to understand and yawned loudly. “Dunno what you mean. Man, suddenly I’m tired.”

Yibo tossed the towel through the open door of the bathroom. “Why are you wearing clothes?” he persisted. His nakedness was distracting yet he didn’t seem to care about it. It probably helped that he had a perfect body and he knew it.

“I’m not an exhibitionist, Yibo. I don’t need to flaunt my stuff.”

Yibo said nothing. Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and willed his friend to go to sleep. But when he opened them again a minute later, he found Yibo still in place, frowning down at him.

“What?” Xiao Zhan asked, defensive. “Why aren’t you in bed yet? What are you doing?”

“Don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” Yibo asked quietly.

Xiao Zhan tightened his grip around the sheets. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Yibo sighed and swung his arms as though he were loosening muscles in his shoulders. “Fine. I thought it was an act, but I guess you really are that stupid.”

Xiao Zhan sat up. “Wang Yibo!”

Yibo only smirked. “Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He stalked up to Xiao Zhan’s bed and yanked the sheet off him. “Go ahead. You can have me.”

Xiao Zhan raised his hands in the air. “That’s very generous of you, Yibo, but I’m sorry to inform you that I do not want you. I’ve seen everything you have to offer and you’re very handsome, but I’m sorry. It doesn’t do anything for me. I’m not gay.”

“I hear you.” Yibo climbed onto the bed, straddling Xiao Zhan’s leg and sitting on his thighs. “But I don’t believe you.” He braced his hands on the wall above Xiao Zhan’s head and leaned closer. “Neither do you.”

“Yibo—”

“I like you. I want you. You feel the same for me. We can be careful and we can make this work.”

Xiao Zhan slowly lowered his hands, though he kept them far from Yibo’s body. “But I’m not—” He stopped and closed his eyes. He was sitting there with a naked Yibo on his lap and he wasn’t freaking out about it. Who was he fooling? “Shit. Maybe I am. Just a little.”

He felt fingers in his hair, light, as though a bird were plucking at it. “It’s okay if you’re scared.”

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes, offended. “I’m not scared, just…surprised that it’s taken me this long to figure myself out. I’m not a kid going through puberty, you know.”

“You just needed to meet me,” Yibo said seriously.

Xiao Zhan growled and slapped him on the ass. His palm met Yibo’s bare butt with a loud smack. They stared at each other in mutual shock.

“Er, sorry?” Xiao Zhan offered.

Yibo cleared his throat. His cheeks were red. “No need to apologize. You haven’t since we began flirting.”

“We haven’t—” Xiao Zhan cut himself off again. Of course they’d been flirting. What else explained how he’d gotten Yibo naked? _I feel like I’ve been sleepwalking through my life._

“Something to say?” Yibo asked archly.

His smugness was the last straw. _Fuck it,_ Xiao Zhan thought. _I’m not letting this little kid be in charge of this car crash._

He spanked Yibo again, harder. It was Yibo’s turn to gasp and jerk upright, his back bowing. Xiao Zhan grinned in triumph.

“We haven’t explored your love of being tortured,” he declared, staring up at Yibo defiantly. It was surprisingly easy to embrace this kinkier side of himself now that he’d stopped fighting the truth. Almost like it was second nature. “Or is that Lan Wangji’s thing?”

Yibo was breathing fast now and his cock looked bigger than it had before. “No, that was your thing. So you could pretend it wasn’t us. It _is_ us.”

“So Wang Yibo likes it.”

Yibo swiveled his hips. “So does Zhan-ge.”

“I guess I do.” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo’s lap, where his cock had begun to curve up toward his belly. It blew Xiao Zhan’s mind that he wasn’t turned off by the sight. If any other guy had brought his cock this close to him, Xiao Zhan would have punched him in the nuts. 

He looked at his own lap and the tent in his sleeping pants. “You see anything wrong with this picture, Yibo?”

Yibo’s brows drew together. “You’re not as big as I am?”

“Alright, that’s _it!_ ”

As Yibo jumped off him, wheezing with laughter, Xiao Zhan tore off his shirt and then stood up to shuck his pants, too.

“I’ve changed my mind about how I want to do this. You’re getting a little too uppity for my tastes.”

“Uppity? Isn’t that something old people say?” Yibo looked ready to cackle again, so Xiao Zhan forcibly spun him around before shoving him down over the other bed.

Yibo yelped as he sprawled across the mattress, his hips hanging over the side. Xiao Zhan kept him pinned with a hand between the shoulder blades.

“You stay where I put you,” he ordered.

Yibo slid his hands up the bed above his head and clutched the bedsheet. Xiao Zhan watched a shudder move through him. “Yes, Zhan-ge,” he said softly.

Excitement curled, dark and thick, in Xiao Zhan’s body. He’d never wanted this much control over a bed partner before, but something about having it over this uncontrollable child stirred the deepest, darkest parts of him. Still holding Yibo pinned, he slapped him across the ass again, leaving a splash of pink. Yibo grunted and turned his face to the side, but he didn’t make a move to wriggle free.

“Knew you’d be into this,” Xiao Zhan muttered. He began spanking Yibo in earnest. “That’s always how it works. The ones who make the most fuss need the most attention.”

“I think you just like bullying me,” Yibo gasped.

Xiao Zhan spanked him harder, his palm beginning to sting. “That, too.”

Yibo began to writhe against the edge of the bed. Xiao Zhan couldn’t tell if he was trying to avoid the spanks or lift up into them but it wasn’t as though Yibo were too weak to fight his way free. No, Yibo was as into this as Xiao Zhan was, and Xiao Zhan was _very_ into it. He was transfixed by the reddening of Yibo’s ass and the way the taut flesh jiggled each time his palm smacked it.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo finally moaned. He humped the bed while his fingers flexed and curled. “Please…it’s too much.”

“Hurts?”

“I don’t—I don’t know.”

“That’s a funny thing to say,” Xiao Zhan said matter-of-factly, but he was breathing hard and his cock was wet at the tip. “Is this making you hard?”

Yibo turned his face, pushing it into the sheet. _Oh, no, you’re not._ Xiao Zhan grabbed a handful of a rosy cheek and squeezed it. Yibo yowled, back arching.

“I asked you a question,” Xiao Zhan said.

Yibo pulled his arms in around his head to hide his face. “Yes,” he murmured, voice muffled.

“So I should keep spanking you, huh?” Xiao Zhan sat down beside him and grabbed a fistful of his thick hair. Yibo whimpered as Xiao Zhan pulled it to lift his head. “Hair-pulling, too, I guess. You want me to do everything to you.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan began spanking him again while keeping a firm hold of his hair. “Let me touch myself.”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe that Yibo had asked for permission, but he realized he liked that he had. And for that reason he said, “No.”

Yibo moaned piteously.

“I could stop,” Xiao Zhan suggested. “Let you go to sleep.”

“No.” Yibo pushed his butt up. “No, it’s okay. Keep going.”

Xiao Zhan smirked and thumbed the curve of a bright red ear. “It’s a good thing I’m so into you, Bo-di. I don’t know anyone else who’d do these things for you. You’re kind of high maintenance.”

He spanked Yibo twice more, lust licking through his veins as he watched Yibo twitch with it. His ass was now a perfect, pure red. Xiao Zhan bent down and closed his teeth around a mouthful, biting just enough to amplify the sting. 

“Fuck!” Yibo cried.

Xiao Zhan paused to admire the white bloom of his teeth marks as it faded back into rose. Biting Yibo’s ass could become an addiction, but Xiao Zhan had a long list of things he wanted to try, too. He ran his thumb up the seam of Yibo’s ass before pushing a cheek to the side, spreading him to reveal his pale crease. The smooth strip was broken by the tiny pink pucker of his hole. 

Xiao Zhan stared. He’d taken a girl this way once, but never a guy. He’d never done anything more with a guy than hug them. But the mechanics were the same and it wasn’t like he was new to sex. He’d figure it out. He bent low and blew a streamer of air across the little star and watched, fascinated, as it twitched and contracted.

“Will you?” Yibo asked, straining against the hold Xiao Zhan had on his hair to try to look back at him. “I’d let you…if you want to.”

Xiao Zhan arched a brow. “You’d _let_ me? Wow, how generous of you, Bo-di. It’s not like you’re five seconds away from begging me to pound you.”

“Okay, okay, yeah, I want you to,” Yibo said quickly. He spread his legs while the color brightened in his ears and the back of his neck. “I’ve thought about it for a long time.”

Xiao Zhan hid his shock. They’d been messing with each other for a couple of weeks now and play-fighting for longer. The idea of sex, however, hadn’t entered Xiao Zhan’s mind until very, very recently. Like, a day ago.

“How long have you thought about it?” he demanded.

Yibo looked away. “Since the second month.”

“But we’re at the—Yibo, this is the third month,” Xiao Zhan said in disbelief. “Are you telling me you’ve been flirting with me all this time?”

“Zhan-ge is a handsome, funny, and wonderful guy,” Yibo mumbled. “Maybe also a little bit clueless.”

“You played me!”

“It was more like I let you come to me.”

“You little—” 

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he admired smart people, even if one of those people was Yibo and he’d proved it at Xiao Zhan’s expense. The truth was, if Yibo had come on strongly, Xiao Zhan would most certainly had pushed him away and their friendship might have suffered. 

Xiao Zhan felt foolish, but coming to terms with himself had occurred at an acceptable pace, otherwise he wouldn’t be where he was currently, with a fistful of Yibo’s hair and a palm that stung from spanking him. _He could use more spanking, though._

“You little brat,” he finally said. He spanked Yibo once more. “You got what you wanted after all. I knew you were a little manipulator.”

“I’m not the only one,” Yibo murmured cheekily.

“You really test me, you know that?” Xiao Zhan released Yibo’s hair. “Where’s your lube? I know you have some. You wouldn’t have set this trap without it.”

Yibo flashed indignant eyes at him. “I didn’t set a trap.”

“Okay, whatever, you seduced me. Where is it?”

“Nightstand,” Yibo mumbled. “In the zippered hard drive case.”

“Will I find a photo of me in there, too?” Xiao Zhan teased as he went in search.

“Screw you.”

Xiao Zhan gave in to his laughter when he found the lube. The tube was squished and only half full. “Been busy while I’ve been sleeping, have you, Bo-di?” He squirted some on his fingertips as he looked down at the other man. “Probably been staring at me and jerking off. What’d you imagine, hmm? Tell me.”

“None of your business.” Yibo buried his face in the sheet again.

“Since I’m about to be balls deep in you, it _is_ my business.” Xiao Zhan moved to stand between his delightfully long legs and ran his fingertips up his crease. “Come on, Bo-di,” he cooed. “Tell your gege everything. I want to know.”

“Who says I thought of you?”

“You think I’m handsome and funny and wonderful, remember?” 

“I also said you were clueless.”

Xiao Zhan ignored the comment and rubbed his thumb around Yibo’s rim, gently pushing against the muscle. “What’d I do to you, Yibo?” he asked in a cajoling tone. He ran his free hand up Yibo’s spine. “Come on, you can tell me. Whatever you say will get me hot, so it’s in your best interests to share. Well, as long as it’s not super weird or something.”

“I shouldn’t,” Yibo whispered.

Now Xiao Zhan simply _must_ know what Yibo fantasized about while jerking himself off. He pushed his thumb into Yibo, his other fingers coming up against the hot, reddened flesh of his cheeks.

“Mmph!”

“Like that?” Xiao Zhan whispered. He began to push his thumb in and out, twisting it every so often. The suction of Yibo’s body mesmerized Xiao Zhan. He needed to feel it around his cock. “I’ll give you a whole lot more if you tell me what you fantasized about.”

“Xiao Zhan…it was you. I fantasized about you.” Yibo dug his toes against the floor and rocked back onto Xiao Zhan’s thumb.

“Not good enough. I want the dirty details.” Xiao Zhan sloppily squirted lube around his thumb and Yibo’s hole before squeezing two fingers into him. Xiao Zhan groaned beneath his breath at the clinging heat. He was dying to get inside Yibo and fuck his brains out, but this had become a point of contention. He couldn’t let Yibo get away with anything more. 

“Tell me and I’ll fill you up, Bo-di. Make you feel so good. So full.” He pumped his fingers carefully, searching for the spongy gland inside. When he found it and Yibo whimpered, Xiao Zhan grinned and caressed it. “Imagine my big cock rubbing over this. Mmm, just like this,” he whispered when Yibo shuddered. “Come on, Yibo. Tell me what I want to hear.”

Yibo rolled his hips. The muscles in his back and shoulders rippled as he braced himself against the bed, fucking back on Xiao Zhan’s fingers. But Xiao Zhan could read the dissatisfaction radiating from him.

“You need more than this,” Xiao Zhan taunted him. He enjoyed how this was playing out. It was a power trip and maybe he had some control issues—okay, a lot—but right now he didn’t give a damn. He held Yibo down with his free hand and applied a firm massage to his prostate, keeping it up even when Yibo bucked and thrashed. “You need a good, hard fucking, Yibo. You can have it the moment you tell me what you thought about.”

“Fucking me,” Yibo blurted, his voice strained beneath Xiao Zhan’s assault. “I imagined you fucking me.”

“What else?”

“There were…two of you.” Yibo groaned and said in a rush, “You choked me on your—at the same time.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa. Kinky boy!”

“Please, I told you, now just…give it to me.”

“Demanding little brat,” Xiao Zhan muttered, but he couldn’t hold out any longer. Yibo’s confession had fired him up. He pulled his fingers free and gripped Yibo by the hips. “Breathe out and relax.”

Yibo’s interpretation of the order was to moan the entire time it took for Xiao Zhan to fully sheathe himself inside him. Yibo was tight and hot, clenching spastically around Xiao Zhan so that he had to pause a moment to make sure he didn’t lose control.

“How can you be so good?” Xiao Zhan panted. “Even in this you’re the best. Hell, Bo-di.”

Xiao Zhan shifted position so he was balanced with one knee on the ground. He squeezed Yibo’s red ass, earning a choked cry, before sliding his hands up to grip him by his hip and one shoulder. Yibo was still incredibly tight and Xiao Zhan suspected that wasn’t going to change. He rocked forward, making sure Yibo felt him, and smiled when Yibo shuddered and pulled at the bed sheet. He was going to yank it off the mattress soon, so Xiao Zhan helpfully leaned over him and grabbed his wrists.

“Stay still,” he ordered and pushed Yibo’s wrists hard into the mattress in warning.

Yibo made a funny little sound that was a cross between a whimper and a whine. He didn’t move his hands out of position after Xiao Zhan released them.

Having Yibo obey like that triggered a part of Xiao Zhan that rarely saw the light of day, and probably for good reason. Gripping Yibo again by the shoulder and hip, Xiao Zhan let loose with all the sexual frustration that, unbeknownst to him, had been building up since they’d begun shooting. His thrusts were fast and shallow, his hips slapping sharply against Yibo’s reddened ass. Yibo cried out and visibly struggled not to move his hands from where Xiao Zhan had placed them.

“You like that?” Xiao Zhan asked as he changed up his rhythm and began to drive powerfully into him with long, hard thrusts that jolted the bed. 

“So—good,” Yibo gasped with what little breath Xiao Zhan left to him.

It occurred to Xiao Zhan that Yibo was taking this well, maybe _too_ well.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he accused as he paused to rotate his hips and stir himself in Yibo’s ass. “I’m not your first guy.”

Yibo bowed his back, chest crushed to the bed, hips spread and lifted. “Not my first—but you’re—my best, Zhan-ge. That’s all that—god!—that matters.”

Xiao Zhan believed him, because Yibo was twisting around like he was losing his mind. _Or I really am that good, which is highly likely._

Xiao Zhan leaned over his back. Yibo’s red buttocks felt like a bonfire against his hips and encouraged Xiao Zhan to snap into him to remind Yibo of how sore he’d be tomorrow. When Yibo responded with another cry, Xiao Zhan reached up and pushed two fingers between his lips.

“You said you wanted to be fucked by two of me,” Xiao Zhan murmured into his ear as he held down Yibo’s tongue. “Do you want to choke on my dick, Bo-di? Does that turn you on? Being so full you can’t even breathe around me?” He stroked his tongue. “I can push it so deep down your throat that the tip of it touches me _here_.” He slammed hard into his ass.

Yibo groaned and sucked sloppily on Xiao Zhan’s fingers. Xiao Zhan bore down, fucking him harder while thrusting his fingers in his mouth. The feeling of Yibo’s tongue slithering around his fingers was almost excruciating. Xiao Zhan threw his head back, fighting off his peak.

“Can you cum from this?” he asked raggedly. “Just from this?”

Yibo’s hands curled into fists as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth.

“Let’s find out.” Xiao Zhan crouched behind Yibo to gain a higher position, and grabbed Yibo’s wrists. He dragged them to the small of Yibo’s back and pinned them there with one hand as he fucked down, entering Yibo from a different angle.

Yibo’s breath hitched. He let out a strangled, high-pitched moan. Xiao Zhan grinned, pleased at how quickly he’d located his prostate.

“You’re going to cum from this,” Xiao Zhan told him, channeling Wei Wuxian when he was at his most wicked. “You’re going to cum from me fucking you at both ends. Can you feel me in you, Yibo? You’re so full you can’t even breath and _you love it._ ” He rubbed his fingers across Yibo’s tongue before thrusting them deeper, to the knuckles. Yibo moaned around them and sucked hard. Xiao Zhan felt the squeeze around his cock.

With his fingers keeping Yibo’s mouth open, Xiao Zhan fucked him hard into the mattress. Yibo strained weakly, but he couldn’t break the hold Xiao Zhan had on his wrists. Xiao Zhan had complete control over him when Yibo abruptly moaned and curled hard against the bed as he climaxed.

“There you go,” Xiao Zhan panted as Yibo’s body squeezed rhythmically around him. “Keep going, Yibo. Give me a little more.”

He kept fucking into Yibo, making his orgasm as intense as possible. Yibo writhed and sobbed beneath him. Xiao Zhan entertained the fantasy of fucking him into a second orgasm, but his own self-control was impossible to maintain while Yibo fell apart so noisily. Xiao Zhan finally reached his limit and fell over the peak. With a shout, he shoved in and held there, his orgasm coursing through him and filling Yibo up. There was a point where the pleasure was so powerful it nearly hurt, but then it crested and fell downhill. He collapsed atop Yibo with a groan.

“Hot,” Yibo complained a minute later. “Sticky.”

“Hire a crane,” Xiao Zhan mumbled into the back of his neck. “I can’t move. I might be paralyzed.”

“Next time, you should tie me up and gag me.”

Xiao Zhan lifted his head. “Really?”

Yibo laughed. “I was just testing to see if you’re really paralyzed.”

Xiao Zhan smacked his hip before carefully pulling free and rolling off him onto the bed. He brushed a hand down Yibo’s damp back. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Please tell me if I did.”

“You hurt me and I liked it,” Yibo said, giving Xiao Zhan a smile that was half-squished by the bed. “Don’t worry. I’m a big boy.”

“A _sneaky_ boy.” Xiao Zhan wasn’t upset, though. It was impossible to be after what had just happened. “I can’t believe I just had sex with a guy.”

“Not with any guy—with Wang Yibo.”

“The way you said that makes it sound worse.”

Yibo grinned. It softened as he reached up and hesitated with his fingers hovering near Xiao Zhan’s cheek. Xiao Zhan studied him and caught his hand in his. “What is it?”

“I like you,” Yibo murmured.

Xiao Zhan squeezed his hand. “I like you, too.”

“I mean, I really like you.”

After a moment, Xiao Zhan brought Yibo’s hand to his cheek and held it against his skin. “I’m beginning to realize I really like you, too, Bo-di. I don’t know how it could happen, but it has.”

“It’s because I’m—”

“Don’t say it.”

Yibo snickered. “Okay, but it’s true.”

“Maybe,” Xiao Zhan allowed, even as he privately admitted that Yibo was one hundred percent correct. No other guy had ever captured his attention the way Yibo had. If Xiao Zhan had fallen, and he was willing to face the possibility that he had, it was solely because his love interest was Wang Yibo.

Yibo caressed his cheek. “For a while, I thought you were going to listen to Yu Bin and Zuocheng. But you didn’t.”

“Listen to them?”

“They warned you about falling head over heels for me.” Yibo’s smile was impish.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. “No, that is _not_ what they warned me about. They tried to warn me about _you._ ”

Yibo retracted his hand and lifted onto his elbows. “You can’t be serious.” His gaped. “You are. You really believed that. Oh, my god, Zhan-ge. Ha-ha! That’s not what they were doing at all! All of our friends could tell that you were repressed and in denial. Ji Li and Zhu Zanjin even set up a pool. They’ve been taking bets on how long it’ll take you to realize your feelings for me.”

Xiao Zhan sat up, incensed. “Are you kidding me?”

Yibo fell back down to laugh against the sheet. “Whoever bet the second week of the third month is going to make a killing. I think it might be Yu Bin.”

Xiao Zhan cracked his knuckles. “How amusing.” He thought hard. Who did he even like anymore on the set? All his so-called friends were turning out to be backstabbers. He eyed Yibo. “You didn’t happen to—”

“I did.” Yibo rolled onto his back. His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled. He looked well-fucked and beautiful. Xiao Zhan marveled that it had taken so long for this to happen between them. “I took pity and bet that you wouldn’t get a clue until the final week of filming.”

“You’re splitting the winnings with me,” Xiao Zhan stated.

Yibo smirked and dragged his fingertips across his collarbones. “Hide our relationship for weeks, Zhan-ge? I’ll need a big incentive to do that. More than money, anyway.”

“I’ll give you a big one, alright,” Xiao Zhan growled as he swooped over Yibo. “And I’ll tie you up when I give it to you.”

“Like a present,” Yibo breathed against Xiao Zhan’s lips. He reached up and framed Xiao Zhan’s face between his hands. “I love presents.”

“Lucky for you, Bo-di, I’m a very generous man. I’ll give you everything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read your fun prompt, laraF, and I could tell what you were going for but I thought I'd try to put a spin on it and make it a little porny. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
